


Donut hole

by Elina_Mew



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology, Sanscest - Freeform, Songfic, UST, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina_Mew/pseuds/Elina_Mew
Summary: Мои воспоминания словно один большой пончик. Вроде бы и присутствует их большая часть, но дырка в центре всё не даёт мне покоя. Неизвестно, какой лакомый кусочек там мог бы быть, если бы пончик был целым. Так и с моими воспоминаниями, этот провал в памяти пусть и не значителен, но он тревожит меня сильнее, чем что-либо другое, заставляя задумываться над тем, что бы могло оказаться в центре моего пончика.





	1. Неудачное приземление

**Author's Note:**

> Вроде бы в русском кавере под видео говорилось о каком-то первом впечатлении... У меня совершенно иные мысли по этому поводу, так что отпустим подробности оригинала, ладно? Спасибо.
> 
> Оригинал: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5688263  
> Схитрю и стану выкладывать по части в день. Нет желания терпеть, и хочется прочесть всё сразу? Ссылка выше специально для вас.  
> Конец может разочаровать, поскольку дописывала работу не в самом моём лучшем состоянии.

      Пожалуй, каждый, хотя бы раз, когда шёл куда бы то ни было, не смотрел себе под ноги, уткнувшись в экран сотового или отвлёкшись на обстановку вокруг. И иногда получалось так, что одна нога спотыкалась об другую, или же вы просто не заметили маленькую преграду в виде ступеньки или даже ямки, и в итоге либо совершенно спокойно удерживали равновесие, либо безбожно падали, ударившись лицом прямо об асфальт, ступеньку или любую другую поверхность, по которой вы шли. Кто-то спокойно вставал, отряхнувшись и потерев ушибленное место, кто-то пытался сделать это как можно скорее, чтобы никто их не заметил, и побыстрее уйти. Это вполне нормальное явление, и обычно всё заканчивается без серьёзных травм, однако не всем так везёт, как этим счастливчикам.  
  
      Инк спокойно шёл по тропе в сторону Сноудина. Совсем недавно он вышел от Азгора, и сейчас спокойно осматривал стволы высочайших сосен, что окружали его по обе стороны. Было скучно, следить за дорогой совершенно не хотелось, да и что ему может встретиться на пути, кроме моста с преградой, которую даже идиот сможет обойти? Куда интереснее было думать про чай Азгора, напиток которого оставил после себя замечательное послевкусие. Ещё был вариант с размышлениями о том, что Чернильница будет делать в гостях у Блубери, но самым захватывающим оказались мысли об Эрроре, который пропал неизвестно куда и не объявлялся уже где-то неделю. Это действительно казалось странным, ведь обычно он возился с чем-то на глазницах у Инка или делал вид, что следит за ним, чтобы тот не создавал новых вселенных.  
  
      «Странно. Очень странно, — размышлял Чернильница, подходя ближе к мосту и переступая палку. — Куда же он мог пропасть? Не похоже на то, чтобы Эррор разрушал вселенные, иначе я бы почувствовал это». Повеяло приятной прохладой, заставившей скелета блаженно закрыть глазницы и вдохнуть полной грудью. Голова вновь очистилась от недавних мыслей, которые он уже и не вспомнит, наверное. «Какой же тут всё-таки свежий воздух, — улыбнулся он. — Так, а куда я шёл?» — не останавливаясь, Инк продолжил свой путь к мосту и стал осматриваться по сторонам, в надежде вспомнить хоть что-то из своей первоначальной цели.  
  
      Как бы он ни пытался восстановить воспоминания, всё равно это оказалось безуспешным и оставалось лишь идти вперёд в надежде найти кого-то из друзей, что, возможно, знают про планы Инка. Не осторожно и не глядя он ступает на деревянный, немного сырой и скользкий после недавних заморозок мост, собираясь перейти его, однако его планам ещё с самого утра не было суждено сбыться. Он наступил на самый край, из-за чего нога соскользнула, и хрупкий скелет легко, словно пёрышко, полетел вниз, прямиком в пропасть. Чернильница даже подумать толком не успел, как в ту же минуту потерял сознание, ударившись обо что-то твёрдое.  
  


*******

  
  
      Сильная, пульсирующая боль отдавалась от затылка по всей голове. Хотелось схватиться руками за череп и сжаться в клубок, однако сил совершенно не находилось для этого. С трудом скелет попытался разлепить глазницы, в них сразу ударил яркий свет, заставивший вновь зажмуриться. Вокруг стоял какой-то оглушительный звон, делающий мучения ещё невыносимее. Кажется, кто-то звал его, но слова этого существа лишь с болью отдавались в голове. Единственное, что он смог выдавить из себя, так это просьбу о тишине.  
  
      — Ребята, он жив! — вновь крикнул…а она, подозвав кого-то. Немного тряхнув головой, Инк непонятно уставился на рыбу с синей чешуёй и красными волосами, к которой вскоре подбежали два относительно низких скелета.  
      — Инк, ты в порядке? — в порыве чувств выкрикнул скелет с синими огоньками в глазницах, слова которого вновь оглушительным звоном отозвались в голове.  
      — Тише, Блу, он ещё не окончательно пришёл в себя, — попытался успокоить его второй скелет, который тоже волновался за самочувствие друга.  
      — Кто вы такие? — простонав от боли, задал свой единственный вопрос пострадавший.  
  
      Сейчас перед ним стояло три неизвестных персоны, которые откуда-то знают его. Он не помнил абсолютно ничего из всего, что с ним случалось ранее. Что это за монстры? Почему его голова так сильно болит? Как он очутился в… больнице, видимо? Он даже не помнил своего собственного имени, хотя, судя из разговора, его зовут Инком.  
  
      Рыба попыталась успокоить Блу и ещё какого-то скелета со звёздами в глазницах, а уже после как можно тише задала несколько вопросов: «Как тебя зовут? Кто твой враг? Что у тебя за магия?». Ни на один из поставленных вопросов Инк не смог ответить, лишь повторял тихое: «Не знаю».  
  
      — Хорошо же т-ты головой приложился, — вздохнув, девушка попросила немного привстать скелета, чтобы осмотреть его. На затылке и шейных позвонках виднелись маленькие, но не опасные для жизни трещины, которые в лучшем случае заживут через пару дней. За время, которое Инк провёл без сознания, к слову, в таком состоянии он пробыл несколько часов, рыба успела осмотреть тело скелета, на котором нашла лишь пару ссадин и те две трещины. Больше всего пострадала память и без того забывчивого скелета, что, конечно, не могло не огорчать.  
      — Я Андайн, а это, — она повернулась к двум скелетам, что молча стояли и ждали, пока им разрешат говорить, — твои лучшие друзья, Дрим и Блубери. Н-но это сейчас не т-так важно. Как ты себя ч-чувствуешь?  
      — Голова болит, и звёзды перед глазницами летают, — пожаловался он, потирая затылок. — А ещё я абсолютно ничего не помню.  
  
      Ещё несколько вопросов, касающиеся его прошлого, однако он, как и раньше, выдавал лишь один ответ. Не стоит винить их, в конце концов, монстры беспокоятся за его самочувствие, однако Инку это постепенно надоедало и немного бесило. К изрядно надоевшим вопросам добавлялись и некоторые факты из его жизни, которые рассказывали друзья, пока Андайн не было в помещении. В основном скелеты припоминали светлые моменты, пытаясь не задевать плохие, но Чернильница всё равно не мог вспомнить ни один момент. Всё казалось ему совершенно не знакомым, а говорили будто о другом монстре, но точно не о нём.  
  
      — Когда он сможет отправиться домой? — спросил Дрим, как только Андайн вернулась в лабораторию. Блубери сразу же начал настаивать на том, чтобы Инк остался у него, и учёная могла хорошенько понаблюдать за его здоровьем, однако окончательное решение всё же оставалось за девушкой.  
      — Его состояние не вызывает у меня опасений, — говорила она, чуть заикаясь. — Единственное, что меня волнует, так это его память, но, д-думаю, что её восстановление — лишь дело времени.  
  
      Возвращение домой — единственное, чего желал Инк на данный момент. Там он сможет побыть наедине со своими мыслями, если, конечно, не окажется, что у него есть семья, и поразмыслить над ситуацией, в которую он попал. Все эти «воспоминания», вопросы, разговоры и старые друзья внезапно свалились на него, не давая и минуты на осознание того, что сейчас с ним происходит. Хотелось просто закрыться ото всех, никого не видеть и прийти в себя после продолжительного сна. Может быть, в любой другой день он и был рад видеть своих приятелей, но уж точно не сегодня и не сейчас.  
  
      Тем же временем, пока Инк сидел, схватившись за голову от пульсирующей боли и громких звуков, Блу спорил о том, что за его другом нужно хорошенько проследить и поухаживать, чтобы не было осложнений. Дрим настаивал о покое, Андайн соглашалась с защитником и уверяла, что от того, что Инк побудет один дома, ничего не случится, ему даже станет лучше.  
  
      — Блубери, — неуверенно начал скелет, дотронувшись до плеча Свапа, — со мной всё будет хорошо, честное слово. Я хочу отдохнуть. Если хочешь, то мы можем завтра увидеться.  
      — Ты ещё спрашиваешь?! — вспылил он. — Конечно, увидимся, никак иначе! За тобой нужен глаз да глаз.  
      — Потише, — простонал Чернильный, хватаясь за голову. Этот день действительно выдался насыщенней, всех его предыдущих, ведь не часто ты в одночасье теряешь абсолютно все воспоминания, без возможности даже припомнить хоть одно из них.


	2. Эррор

      Спустя какое-то время Инка всё же отвёл домой Дрим и, спросив про самочувствие, удалился. Долгожданное одиночество, которого скелет так жаждал на протяжении тех часов, что он провёл в компании нескольких монстров. Он был слишком уставшим, однако всё ещё находил в себе силы передвигаться. Да и как тут не находить сил, когда ты остался один в двухэтажном доме, где есть множество мест, которые ты можешь обследовать? В таком случае нельзя терять ни минуты, ибо завтра уж совсем времени не будет из-за гостей.  
  
      Комнат не было столь много, да и сам дом был не таким уж большим. Кухня, гостиная, совмещённая с прихожей, ванная комната, спальня на втором этаже и кабинет. Вот в последней комнате было действительно интересно, в отличие от перечисленных ранее. Множество красок, законченных и не законченных работ, кисти, разные портреты монстров и не только! Это оказался самый настоящий рай для него, ведь есть занятие, которым можно будет заняться помимо общения с друзьями, да и к тому же, уже законченные работы могут хорошенько помочь с восстановлением утерянных воспоминаний. Ну, разве не здорово?  
  
      Полностью вымотав себя, Инк пошёл в спальню, попутно снимая с себя тяжёлый шарф. Совершенно случайно скелет заметил странные записи на нём, которые вновь перехватили внимание. Голова всё ещё побаливала, однако это никак не могло помешать его изучению пометок на шарфе, которые были вполне забавными и полезными. Там нашлось подтверждение тому, что он является защитником вселенных, что Дрим и Блу — его лучшие друзья, однако помимо этого там было ещё несколько интересных моментов:  
  
       _«Сегодня я впервые встретил Эррора. Он странный, вечно ворчит и твердит о том, что все „ошибки“ должны исчезнуть. Я попытался с ним заговорить, но он никак не шёл на контакт»,_  
      _«Я, наконец, узнал, кто уничтожает творения создателей. Это был Эррор»._  
       _«Мы заключили с Эррором перемирие. Он не будет уничтожать миры, однако я не должен буду создавать новые. Ладно уж, хотя бы какой-то прорыв в наших с ним отношениях. Надеюсь, мы станем друзьями»._  
  
      — Кто такой Эррор? — единственный вопрос, который крутился в его голове, когда он натыкался на записи подобного рода. Несмотря на выделенные выше строки, об этом парне Инк отзывался довольно хорошо, даже хотел помочь во многих случаях, но, как говорилось ранее, тот монстр не шёл на контакт и вообще не собирался заводить дружбу со своим врагом.  
  
      Зевнув и потянувшись от усталости, в его голову не пришло ни одной здравой мысли. Единственным его желанием на данный момент было — это хорошенько выспаться перед завтрашним приёмом гостей, которые обязались каждый день навещать своего друга и следить за его самочувствием, чтобы в случае чего быстро отправить к Андайн или кому-либо ещё.  
  
      — Завтра расспрошу о нём, — скинув с себя лишнюю одежду, он выпил лекарство от головной боли, чтобы ничего не мешало его крепкому сну, и уже после осторожно лёг на кровать, укрывшись одеялом и мгновенно провалившись в мир грёз.  
  
      На следующий день его самочувствие стало намного лучше, пусть и немного кружилась голова. Друзья пришли через час после пробуждения Инка и сразу же набросились на него с расспросами о памяти и больной голове. И как в таком случае объяснить, что воспоминания не восстанавливаются за одну ночь? Никак. Остаётся лишь терпеть однотипные вопросы и радоваться, что хоть кто-то переживает о твоём здоровье больше, чем ты.  
  
      — Ребят, а кто такой Эррор? — вспомнив про свой ночной вопрос, спросил Инк, не отрывая глазниц от скелетов.  
      — Не думаю, что тебе так важно знать, кто он такой, — прервал ответ друга Дрим, поставив чашку на стол. — Он не очень хороший парень, и не думаю, что общение с ним поможет тебе. Даже после вашего перемирия он остаётся разрушителем вселенных и опасным для тебя, особенно в таком состоянии.  
      — Но, судя по записям на шарфе, он не такой плохой, — свёл «брови» к переносице Чернильный. — Я понимаю, что вы оба заботитесь обо мне, но я не думаю, что смогу уйти из вселенной ближайшее время, чтобы найти этого Эррора. Мне важно знать о нём больше, чем написано на шарфе. Он часть моих воспоминаний.  
      — Прости, но нет, — покачал головой Блу, — мы слишком хорошо знаем тебя, чтобы так рисковать. Давай лучше займёмся чем-нибудь?  
  
      Выведать новую информацию не получилось. Как бы ни старался Инк, всё равно всё сводилось к смене темы. Скелеты надеялись на то, что этим самым получится выбить из головы друга мысли о том монстре, однако это было невозможно. Пока он не узнает своего бывшего врага в лицо, то в жизни не успокоится. Но, несмотря на это, они всё равно провели время весело, играя в разные настольные игры, шутя и делая ещё много забавных вещей, якобы помогающих восстановлению воспоминаний. Инк смог успокоиться и немного привыкнуть к позитивной парочке, хотя некоторые их поступки всё ещё казались странными для скелета.  
  
      К концу дня Дрим настоял на том, чтобы сходить к Андайн, и Чернильница был не против визита. В конце концов, эта рыба-девушка пока что единственная, кому он мог полностью довериться. Почему? Неизвестно. Может, потому что она защищала его от лишнего беспокойства? Но ведь Дрим делал тоже самое. Он успокаивал Блу, настоял на том, чтобы Инка отправили домой, где тишина и спокойствие и множество вещей, которые помогут восстановлению памяти. Так почему именно красноволосая девушка завоевала доверие пациента? Повторюсь, неизвестно.  
  
      Осмотр был недолгим, и в основном он состоял из вопросов о самочувствии Инка. Тот старался отвечать как можно подробнее, однако и без того понятно, что абсолютно все моменты припомнить не удалось. Даже если что-то и изменялось в его самочувствии в худшую сторону, то это не было столь заметным и опасным.  
  
      — Т-тебе круто повезло, что ты выжил п-после падения с такой высоты, — заикаясь, проговорила Андайн, осматривая трещины. — Быстро же на тебе всё заживает. Что ж, если вдруг с-станет хуже, то сразу ко мне. Надеюсь на скорое в-востановление твоей памяти.  
      — Спасибо, — улыбнувшись, поблагодарил Инк. — Повезло же Блу, что в его вселенной есть такой прекрасный врач.  
      — В-вообще я королевский учёный, н-но спасибо, — покрывшись лёгким румянцем, она отправила пострадавшего домой, вновь уверяя, что с ним всё в порядке, и за что нужно переживать, так это за память. Единственное, что она посоветовала в данной ситуации, это попытаться вживую воспроизвести некоторые моменты из его жизни. Особым специалистом в этой сфере она не была, но всё же надеялась, что это хоть как-то поможет Инку восстановить память. Однако тот отказался от этой затеи и сказал, что сможет прожить и без воспоминаний, ведь они не так уж и важны, ибо это уже прошло. Пожалуй, единственный, кто его волновал из прошлого — загадочный Эррор, с которым так хотелось встретиться и узнать того поближе.


	3. Реальность или игра воображения?

      Ещё со вчерашнего дня Инк планировал убраться в кабинете и разобрать в нём все готовые работы, но дикая усталость после столь насыщенного дня помешала его планам, и пришлось это дело отложить на следующий день. Проснувшись ни свет, ни заря (хотя в пустоте нет понятия времени), он сразу пошёл в соседнюю комнату. Не хотелось терять время просто так, дожидаясь прихода друзей, поэтому уж лучше поскорее начать уборку, чтобы после ухода гостей было меньше работы.  
  
      Во сне он видел странный образ скелета, возле которого летало несколько надписей «Error» и глюков. Тот скелет не особо выходил на контакт, с трудом пожимал руку Инку, будто ему были неприятны прикосновения. Разговор с ним был вполне приятен, пусть тот скелет и молчал большую часть времени, наблюдая за своим собеседником и внимательно изучая того. Когда их взгляды пересекались, то глюк медленно и ненавязчиво переводил свой взгляд куда-то в сторону, задавая какой-то вопрос. Обычно в такие моменты, как заметил Инк, на его скулах проявлялась синяя краска.  
  
       Он выглядел вполне знакомо для Чернильницы, однако тот, сославшись на сон, не особо обращал своё внимание на странную игру его воображения. Он считал это лишь прекрасным сном с чудесным собеседником, которого не грех будет встретить в реальности, чтобы приятно провести время.  
  
      В кабинете был просто сущий хаос для чистюли. Всюду были пятна от красок, небрежно валяющиеся предметы для художеств от кисточки до ластика, и лишь только законченные работы аккуратно стояли в углу. Уже наполнив ведро водой и захватив швабру с тряпкой, Инк быстро пробежался по небольшой комнате, собирая с пола инструменты и складывая их в специально заготовленный для этого стакан, стоящий на деревянном столе. Пожалуй, он был самым чистым местом во всей комнате, ибо на нём лишь было несколько неаккуратно сложенных листов и тот пустой стакан.  
  
      Быстро приведя в порядок уже успевший запылиться стол и протерев его, скелет передвинул мольберт к окну и, опустив швабру с тряпкой в ведро, стал отмывать въевшиеся пятна краски. «И почему я до потери памяти был таким грязнулей? — спрашивал себя Инк, пытаясь оттереть очередное пятно. — Неужели нельзя после рисования убрать всю грязь после себя?». Если сравнивать тогдашнего и теперешнего Инка, то они всё же немного отличались характерами. Во-первых, сейчас он был немного спокойнее, чем раньше, а во-вторых, он больше зациклен на чистоте, и не был столь неряшлив.  
  
      Ещё не оправившийся после неудачного приземления (хотя тот факт, что он выжил, говорит об обратном) Инк ненадолго остановился, пытаясь отдышаться и придти в себя. В его глазницах резко потемнело, и закружилась голова, хотя причин для этого особых не было.  
  
      — Надеюсь, это скоро пройдёт, — тяжело дыша, проговорил он, смотря в пол и опираясь о швабру. — Интересно, когда придут Дрим с Блу? Без них довольно одиноко.  
  
      К этим двум сложно не привязаться с первых же минут общения. От них так веет дружелюбностью, добром и весельем. Кажется, даже самое ужасное существо во всей мультивселенной сможет растаять перед ними, пусть даже не покажет этого. Как и как их вообще можно не любить? Даже в самый худший день они способны поднять тебе настроение, вытворяя всякие глупости.  
  
      Минут через десять Инку стало относительно лучше, и он уже смог продолжить начатое. Все эти минуты он с улыбкой на черепе вспоминал вчерашнее веселье, которое ему устроили друзья, даже удалось припомнить что-то подобное из прошлого, вот только чудил в тот раз он сам, а жертвой был… тот скелет из сна. Так действительно ли он существовал в реальности, или же опять игра воображения? «Не важно, потом с этим разберусь, наверное, сейчас же мне стоит заканчивать с уборкой и приступать к изучению нарисованных работ. Интересно, велика ли вероятность того, что тогдашний я мог запрятать неудавшиеся работы в тот стол? — спросил он себя, посмотрев на чуть ли не блестящий от чистоты деревянный объект. — Надо будет проверить».  
  
      Через некоторое время послышался звон с первого этажа, оповещающий о приходе гостей. Даже несмотря на то, что Инк искренне соскучился по своим друзьям, пришли они ну совсем не вовремя. Только он нашёл ключ от запертого ящика, как его действия вмиг оборвали. Если уж и разгребать его, то точно не при них, иначе не просто же так он его когда-то запер.  
  
      Спустившись, Инк поприветствовал своих друзей тесными объятиями и, заведя их в дом, сразу предупредил, что начал уборку в своём кабинете, поэтому они пришли немного не во время. Однако это никак не остановило вечно позитивных друзей. Поинтересовавшись его самочувствием и памятью, они разу бросились на помощь бедному художнику, что не жалел себя, хотя ему в особой строгости необходим покой.  
  
      — Спасибо, что взялись помочь мне в этом, — поблагодарил Инк своих друзей, когда уже осматривал портрет немного знакомого скелета в разноцветной кепке и с очками «YOLO».  
      — Да без проблем, — широко улыбнулся Дрим, со спины подходя к Чернильнице. — Это Фреш, он внекодовый персонаж, и частенько любит доставать Эррора. Ходят слухи, что их связывают не только братские узы.  
      — Ты сам-то веришь в то, что этот брюзга и ворчун Эррор будет вступать в романтические отношения с тем, кого ненавидит даже больше меня? — задал свой вопрос он, припоминая записи о своём враге.  
      — Эррор просто одинок, — подал свой голос Блу, подходя к Сансам. — Пусть он и не сознаётся в этом, но я всё равно видел, как он мучился в пустоте, разговаривая с самим собой. И это не повод называть его бесчувственным лишь из-за характера.  
      — В таком случае он бы мог хотя бы попытаться принять дружбу Инка, а не сражаться с ним до потери пульса, — фыркнул Мечтатель, немного беспокоясь за самочувствие друга, что уже отошёл в сторону и с огромным интересом рассматривал следующий потрет.  
  
      В руки к Чернильнице попалась ещё не до конца законченная работа с тем скелетом, что был у него во сне. Не закончен был лишь фон, однако даже это не мешало художнику заворожено смотреть на гостя из своего сна. Неизвестно почему, но ему до дрожи в косточках понравился контур черепа скелета, его недовольный, но в то же время немного мягкий взгляд, разные зрачки в красных глазницах казались вполне забавными. Лёгкий синий румянец лишь скрашивал всю эту картину, делая скелета ещё более милым, чем он есть на самом деле.  
  
      «Интересно, почему я во сне так не всматривался в твоё лицо?» — мысленно спросил Инк у портрета, не отрывая глазниц от него, однако его действия быстро прервали друзья, что встали по обе стороны от Чернильницы.  
  
      — Знаешь, я бы никогда не подумал, что твоя увлечённость рисовать жителей разных вселенных пригодится когда-то, — комментировал Блу, после чего взглянул на то, что держит в руках его друг. — Ого, не думал, что ты и его нарисовал.  
      — А кто это? — спросил Инк, с надеждой смотря на двух скелетов.  
      — Попробуй сам вспомнить, — предложил Дрим, кладя руку на его плечо. — Будет полезно для твоей памяти, кстати.  
      — Это опять какой-то злодей, с которым мне нельзя связываться? — смекнул скелет, прожигая недовольным взглядом Мечту.  
      — Ага, — кивнул ягодка, забирая лист ватмана и скручивая его. — Даже несмотря на милый вид этого Санса в твоём исполнении, он всё ещё остаётся опасным для тебя. Мы, возможно, поведаем тебе что-то о нём, когда ты хотя бы вспомнишь, как своей большой кистью пользоваться.  
      — Вредины, — фыркнул Инк, шуточно скрестив руки на груди, — давайте лучше займёмся чем-то более весёлым, чем вот это всё.  
  
      Его планам помешал ещё один звонок в дверь. Опередив Чернильницу, Дрим оставил друзей в кабинете, и сам же в это время быстро спустился вниз. Пусть Инк и пытался скрыть это, но ему было немного грустно от того, что от него пытаются скрыть личность тех двух персон. Это ведь для его же блага, чтобы после знать, с кем ему придётся сражаться, так зачем же скрывать правду? Да и что случится, если, например, ему покажут Эррора? По записям, после перемирия он стал менее опасным, а кроме него есть враги, которые во много раз не безопасней его. Так почему же их не хотят заново знакомить? Боятся, что Инк перейдёт на тёмную сторону? Чушь собачья!  
  
      Блубери же было искренне жалко друга. Он бы сам с радостью поведал ему о бывшем враге, даже попросил бы у того помощи по восстановлению памяти, однако запрет Дрима рушил все планы. Никто из них не знал, как поведёт себя Эррор в такой ситуации. Подделает ли он насильно воспоминания своего врага, чтобы держать того возле себя на коротком поводке и после при помощи него уничтожить оставшихся «Звёздных Сансов» и после вселенные? Он был слишком непредсказуем, что не вызывало никакого доверия.  
  
      Говоря об Эрроре, что в данный момент стоял под дверью дома Чернильницы, в надежде узнать, куда запропастился его враг. Он уже не первый раз пытается узнать подробности загадочной пропажи скелета, особо не волновавшего его. Да, он сам недавно проводил время в Chocotale, чуть ли не купаясь в шоколаде и не подавая никаких признаков своего существования, однако пропажа вездесущего Инка, действительно заинтересовала его. Так как в первый раз выведать у Дрима с Блубери ничего не удалось, он решил сам наведаться в гости к Чернильнице, чтобы хотя бы убедиться в том, что он не нарушает договора.  
  
      И вновь Мечта и Ошибка встретились, преследуя всё те же цели.  
      — Мне радужная задница нужна, а не ты, — грубо, без приветствий выпалил Эррор, прожигая взглядом немного взволнованного скелета, когда тот открыл дверь.  
      — Инк не может подойти, — отказал ему Дрим, загораживая собой проход. — Он немного болен.  
      — И чем же он таким болен, что даже свой зад не может оторвать, чтобы поприветствовать своего  _друга_? — процедил он, наклоняясь к мечтателю, что был где-то на голову ниже его.  
      — Тебя это не касается, — без колебаний тот захлопнул дверь прямо перед лицом своего врага.  
  
       Было немного непривычно и неприятно делать столь грубые действия, однако Ошибка не заслужил к себе иного отношения. Он уничтожил слишком много вселенных, он причинил слишком много вреда остальным, чтобы так просто заслужить прощение. Его поведение и характер всё ещё остаются непонятными и несколько непредсказуемыми, что ещё больше вызывало беспокойство у Дрима, ведь никогда в точности не сможешь предугадать, какой его шаг будет следующим. «Такой же непредсказуемый, как Инк», — вздохнул он, намереваясь пойти наверх. Эррор не стал ломиться в дверь, что даже немного успокаивало.


	4. Тайник

      Эррор ушёл, не сказав и слова напоследок. Ему было обидно за столь подлый поступок бездушного, бывшего врага, что вот так подослал своего дружка, чтобы отказать в предложении провести время вместе. «Прикинуться больным? — обдумывал всё происходящее Ошибка, медленными шагами отходя от дома. — Слишком глупая отмазка, радужный. С чего ты вообще завёл свою шарманку о крепкой дружбе, если сейчас открыто избегаешь меня, заставляя своих дружков говорить, что ты не в состоянии даже свою задницу отодрать? Ещё и меня называют ужасным монстром». Пнув воздух, Эррор остановился и через плечо взглянул на виднеющееся коричневое пятно вдали, которое являлось домом новоиспечённого «друга». В душе было немного больно от обмана, как он считал. Жаль, что он не знает настоящей причины, почему Чернильница не выходит с ним на связь. Может, тогда бы всё было иначе и не было столь плохо?  
  
      В то время, пока Дрим разговаривал с Эррором, Инк с Блу достали откуда-то маленькую коробку с пончиками и всухомятку, медленно поедали их, дожидаясь своего друга и разговаривая на разные темы. Инк расспрашивал о разных Сансах, на портрет которых упадёт взгляд, Блубери рассказывал всё, что знал, однако его знания особо не превышали знаний друга на данный момент. Затем создатель стал интересоваться вселенной Underswap, понимая, что это единственная тема, на вопросы по которой получит полные ответы. Постепенно, не замечая того, они пришли к обсуждению пончиков. Ну, точнее, к этому пришёл Инк:  
  
      — Мои воспоминания — словно один большой пончик, — рассуждал он, вертя в руках сладость. — Вроде бы и присутствует их большая часть, но дырка в центре всё не даёт мне покоя. Неизвестно, какой лакомый кусочек там мог бы быть, если бы пончик был целым. Так и с моими воспоминаниями, этот провал в памяти пусть и не значителен, но он тревожит меня сильнее, чем что-либо другое, заставляя задумываться над тем, что бы могло оказаться в центре моего пончика.  
      — Прости, но я не совсем понял тебя, — с трудом подавив в себе порывы смеха, сказал Блу. Сравнение памяти с пончиком было вполне забавным, однако почему именно пончик? Что в нём такого необычного, что заставило Инка провести такое странное сравнение?  
      — Ну, вот смотри, — сконцентрировал внимание Чернильница на пончике, показывая пальцем на его целую часть, — всё вот это — это те воспоминания, которые мне удалось восстановить благодаря нашим с вами посиделкам и благодаря вашим рассказам. Пусть и не всё, но часть из этого всего мне удалось вспомнить. А вот это, — он указал на дырку в центре, — те воспоминания, которые намного значительнее тех мелочей, которые я припомнил. Здесь также пусто, как и в моей голове. И ведь неизвестно, какие именно воспоминания тут могли бы быть, если бы я не потерял память. Они могли бы быть связаны с тем же Эррором, с которым вы отказываетесь меня знакомить, с… Фрешем, например, или ещё с кем-нибудь.  
      — И всё равно я тебя не совсем понял, — вздохнул скелет, почесав затылок.  
  
      Инк не сильно огорчился этому, ведь это его мысли, и не каждый может понять их правильно, как бы ты не старался всё подробно объяснить. В комнату вошёл всё такой же весёлый Дрим, держащий в руках поднос с тремя чашками чая и печеньями, что он нашёл на кухне у друга. На расспросы о том, кто же звонил в дверь, он отвечал, что кто-то просто подшутил, ибо по открытию никого не оказалось. Врать у него никогда не получалось, как и в этот раз, что не ускользнуло от внимания Инка, однако тот не стал поднимать вопрос по этому поводу.  
  
      Около часа Дрим рассказывал о тех вселенных, в которых ему удалось повидать. Блубери с превеликим удовольствием слушал столь долгий рассказ, Чернильница же постепенно вспоминал описание вселенной и уже после присоединялся к рассказу, чтобы удостовериться в правильности его мыслей. Базовые знания постепенно восстанавливались, что не могло не радовать засидевшегося дома скелета. Да, сидеть дома, ничего не делать и общаться с друзьями, конечно, круто, но долго он не сможет сидеть в четырёх стенах и, в конце концов, выберется из пустоты в другие миры, исследуя их, освежая память и, возможно, пересекаясь с Эррором, мысли о котором ни на минуту не отпускали сознание Инка.  
  
      Так как у друзей были и свои дела, они попрощались с хозяином дома раньше, чем днём ранее, и разошлись по своим вселенным. Он вновь остался один, что не могло не радовать, ведь есть прямая возможность посмотреть, что было в ящике, и внимательно изучить портрет скелета из сна, который так привлёк его внимание.  
  
      «Как же не терпится узнать, что же хранится в этом ящике!» — в предвкушении Инк достал из кармана маленький ключик и, вставив его в замочную скважину, провернул сначала по, а уже после против часовой стрелки. И вот, послышался щелчок, сообщающий о том, что тайник открыт. Нетерпеливо он открыл ящик, однако его вниманию была представлена стопка чистых листов А4, куча карандашей и фломастеров.  
  
      — Да быть не может, чтобы я запер на ключ ящик из-за вот этих безделушек, — он сгреб всё это в охапку и выложил на стол, освобождая. — А что если тут имеется двойное дно?  
  
      Поиски ничем не увенчались. Даже попытка вытащить ящик из стола и перевернуть его ничего не дала. И что теперь? Он зря всё это проделал? Зря искал ключ, зря выжидал момент и зря радовался, как ребёнок? Нет, просто так он не сдастся, если дело не в ящике, так значит, есть что-то интересное в тех вещах, что ему удалось найти. Припрятать нечто сокровенное, например, рисунок, который нежелательно показывать кому-либо, можно и в середине стопки листов того же размера. Да, это не очень безопасно и практично, но и таким способом можно воспользоваться, если уж совсем тайников не находится.  
  
      Однако и тут его мысли оказались лишь догадками. Изучив каждый миллиметр всех листов, он не смог найти чего-то запретного и сокровенного. Так зачем он когда-то запер этот ящик? Непонятно.  
  
      — И так, Инк, — обращаясь к себе, он крутил в руках два довольно увесистых пенала, — какие же у тебя есть ещё догадки, почему ты запер этот ящик? Может, ответ кроется в  _них_?  
  
      Вздохнув, Чернильница убрал листы обратно в ящик и, расстегнув молнию на пеналах, перевернул их, вытряхивая всё содержимое. Сказать, что кроме карандашей и засохших фломастеров здесь было ещё что-то, — значит, ничего не сказать. Что первый, что второй были доверху заполнены стружкой от поточенных карандашей.  
  
      — Если это и есть причина, по которой я запер этот ящик, то я начинаю медленно ненавидеть себя прошлого, — процедил Инк, сверля взглядом весь бардак, что сам же и устроил. — Пожалуй, перед тем, как высыпать что-то, стоит посмотреть его содержимое.  
  
      Недавно убрался, и вот ему снова придётся убирать всё. Говорите, что Инк — один из тех Сансов, которым трудно лениться? Если уж так, то он бы явно после того, как устроит маленький бардак, убрал бы всё, а не оставил на плечи другому Инку чистюле, что пытался сейчас не взорваться от накопившейся злобы и головной боли, что вновь навестила его.  
  
      Выпив таблетку и закончив уборку, ему на глаза попался странный листок, который собирался выбросить наравне со стружкой. На нём было записано полное описание местности, возле которой должен быть, по-видимому, тайник, который так искал Инк в столе. Неужели удача всё же на его стороне, и чтобы добраться до сокровенного, нужно было лишь сделать уборку?  
  
      Снова подняв себе настроение, он прихватил листок с собой и побежал в спальню, где, судя по всему, и находилось то, что забрало так много нервов у создателя. Двигаясь точно, как было сказано в загадочном листке, он подошёл к высокому шкафу. Открыв его, Инк не смог найти ничего кроме одежды, а значит, что его искомый объект находится либо наверху, либо внизу. Так как под шкафом места особо не было, лишь жалких пару сантиметров, скелет сразу смекнул, что ему придётся лезть наверх, но вот незадача: он слишком низкий для этого шкафа.  
  
      — И чем я думал, когда прятал там что-то? — спросил он себя, забираясь на кровать и немного подпрыгивая на ней, чтобы хотя бы убедиться, что искомый объект находится там. Сомнений не было, на шкафу действительно что-то лежало, однако просто так достать не получится, слишком высокий для низкого художника.  
  
      Он не был слишком уверен в своей магии, ещё не до конца оправился после падения, поэтому он быстро сбегал на первый этаж за стулом и, вернувшись, забрался на него, рукой нащупывая какую-то игрушку и прикреплённый к ней листочек. Удивлению Инка попросту не было предела. Маленькая, плюшевая игрушка, которая полностью повторяла внешний вид создателя. Белая ткань, звезда вместо одного глаза, голубой круг вместо другого, широкая улыбка, длинный шарф, повседневная одежда, в которой он очутился пару дней назад.  
  
      — Что за… — выдавил он из себя, после чего взглянул на маленькую записочку, прикреплённую к игрушке.  
  
 _«Надеюсь, тебе понравился этот квест с уборкой в твоём бардаке, радужный. И начни уже следить за порядком в своём царстве красок.  
_

Эррор»

  
  
      Не ожидавший такого подарка за свои старания Инк покрылся лёгким слоем радуги. Его враг сшил для него куклу. Тот, о ком плохо отзываются друзья, сшил куклу и даже не попытался как-то оскорбить его в записке. Нет, Дрим и Блу явно ошибались в нём, говоря, что Эррор — один из самых ужасных Сансов, разрушивший много жизней и уничтоживший кучу вселенных. Ведь стал бы тот, кому плевать на чужие жизни, делать такие подарки, косвенно помогать с уборкой и писать записки? Нет! Исключено.  
  
      — Не знаю, что произошло между нами, до потери моей памяти, но с Эррором мы уж точно были в хороших отношениях в последнее время, — говорил он себе, рассматривая швы игрушки. В голове стали всплывать какие-то воспоминания…  
  


*******

  
  
      Перед глазницами всплыл мутный, тёмный образ какого-то существа, что был на полголовы выше Инка. Трудно было вспомнить его внешность, однако, судя по тому, как Чернильница назвал его, это был Эррор. Кажется, он вновь следил за своим бывшим врагом, чтобы тот не создавал новых вселенных, но что они тогда забыли у Инка дома? Трудно было припомнить причину, но зато на языке с того ни сего почувствовался привкус сладкого чая с, кажется, лесными ягодами.  
  
      — Знаешь, радужный засранец, пусть я и уже относительно долго нахожусь в хороших отношениях с тобой, но я никогда не видел твоих художеств, — немного неуверенно говорил Он. Было трудно вспомнить голос, но, вроде, он был немного басистым.  
      — Я обычно никому не показываю свои рисунки, но… — Инк резко вышел из-за стола и направился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, — для друга я сделаю исключение.  
  
      Слова, сказанные Инком в тот день, немного смутили Эррора. Чернильница не побоялся назвать своего бывшего врага другом, сделав обречённого на одиночество монстра немного счастливее.  
  
      В одно мгновение действия переносятся уже в кабинет, который ещё не сверкал так ярко от чистоты, как сейчас. Там пусть и было немного меньше пятен от красок, но бардак был просто ужасающим. Инк спокойно прошёл в сторону законченных работ, Эррор же старался не наступить на что-нибудь.  
  
      — Как ты живёшь в этом хаосе? — спросил он, на что скелет лишь беззаботно пожал плечами. — Тебе бы убраться здесь.  
      — Потом, — махнул рукой Чернильница, чуть ли не сверкая от новой идеи, внезапно пришедшей в его голову. — Слушай, а давай я тебя нарисую! Ответ «нет» не принимаю.  
  


*******

  
  
      Новое воспоминание. И вновь он дружелюбен с Эррором, как и тот с ним. Они даже друзьями назвались, так почему их не хотят вновь сводить вместе, ведь Дрим с Блу явно должны знать об их дружбе. Боятся, что он переманит Чернильницу на свою сторону? Ну, подумаешь, немного пошутит, выдаст лживые факты из его жизни, но раз уж так сложились их отношения, то он уж точно не станет пользоваться положением друга и переманивать на свою сторону. Толку от этого никакого не будет, ведь рано или поздно Инк всё вспомнит и пошлёт Эррора на далёкие острова, возвращаясь к прежней деятельности.  
  
      Вместе с тем грусть вновь накатила на него вместе с дикой усталостью. Хотелось встретиться с Эррором, поговорить, заново узнать его привычки, фобии, вкусы. Хотелось простого общения со своим бывшим врагом, такого же общения, что и со «Звёздными Сансами». «Надеюсь, он не сильно обидится за то, что мы так долго не общались, — вздохнул скелет, потягиваясь и подходя к кровати. Стул он уберёт уже завтра. — Как только я вновь смогу использовать телепортацию, то сразу пойду искать его. Может, именно он и есть то самое недостающее звено в дырке пончика?».  
  
      Голова вновь закружилась, заставляя скелета быстрее ложиться в уютную постель. Укрывшись одеялом, он посадил плюшевого себя возле подушки после чего довольно быстро заснул с мыслями о загадочном Эрроре, с которым так хотелось повидаться.


End file.
